


А потом куклы кончились

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вообще я хотела написать про Эшли, но получилось как обычно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А потом куклы кончились

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Resident Evil 2016  
> Лиза выглядит вот так: http://s53.radikal.ru/i142/0904/eb/a2ef6e3927b8.jpg

Она не помнила, как было раньше. Только яркий свет и шум голосов. Она просила их уйти или сделать тише, а они только громче шумели. Она спрашивала, где мама, а они сбегали и играли с ней в прятки.

Она плакала и искала, злилась и искала.

Куклы эти были дурацкие. Все в одинаковой белой одежде – скука. А стоило только обнять, как они ломались с громким писком и пачкали все вокруг красными и белыми ошметками.

Мама когда-то подарила ей медвежонка, у которого внутри были желейные конфеты – всех цветов радуги, вкусные-вкусные. У этих внутри тоже было какое-то желе, почему-то все красное, противное, липкое и очень гадкое на вкус. Зачем такие куклы нужны вообще?

На одной конфете она даже поскользнулась и больно ударила колено. Платье запачкала. Мама будет ругаться… Но подует, и все пройдет. Где же мама?

Она пробовала вложить набивку обратно и приделать оторвавшиеся руки на место, но ничего не хотело держаться, а куклы противно пищали. Жалко, что мама запрещала ей пока шить.

Глупые куклы! Только и годились, чтобы бросить в стену. Ударялись с громким хрустом, больше не пищали, не двигались. И пятна от них получались очень смешные.

Она придирчиво осмотрела стену, дотянулась своей самой длинной рукой до пятна и немного поправила его – вышел котик. Как хорошо, что у нее теперь столько рук, можно не отпускать куколок и одновременно рисовать. Ей всегда нравилось рисовать.

Один сказал, что он – папа. Врун! Папа был большой и сильный, выше нее и носил ее на руках. А этот маленький совсем, игрушечный. И звал ее каким-то странным именем. Ведь ее зовут совсем не так... Ее зовут... Как же?..

Она толкнула его, чтобы не обманывал. Обманывать же нехорошо! А он обиделся – сполз со стены на пол и перестал с ней разговаривать. Ну и сам дурак.

А потом куклы кончились.


End file.
